The Soundtrack of Marie and Logan
by Murmel
Summary: Rogue feiert ihren 18. Geburtstag und Logan kehrt zurück um etwas zu klären .... Auftakt einer Songficlet-Serie
1. My man is a mean man

Gegen alle Regeln

Gegen alle Regeln.

_Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir nur hin und wieder aus und gebe sie garantiert unverletzt wieder zurück._

_Anmerkung: Ich weiß, dass ich mich ein wenig vom Thema entfernt bewege, aber ich habe die Filme auch nicht mehr so gut in Erinnerung, dafür im Voraus schon ein Sorry. Da ich leider noch keine Beta gefunden habe, die sich für meine spontanen Ficlets hergibt, lese ich selbst Korrektur. Wem vermehrt Rechtschreibfehler oder fehlende Worte auffallen, weist mich bitte per Mail daraufhin, damit ich es verbessern kann, Danke!_

_Warnung: Schnulze total. Vorsicht, es trieft!_

Es war Rogues 18. Geburtstag und Logan kehrte an diesem Tag an Xaviers Schule zurück. Er wollte sehen, wie sein kleines Mädchen sich entwickelt hatte und diesen besonderen Tag mit ihr feiern. Doch noch mehr als das, wollte er sie sehen, sie riechen und sie einfach in seiner Gegenwart wissen. Er hatte von Storm erfahren, dass sie mit Bobby Schluss gemacht hatte und obwohl er es ungern zugab, hatte sein Herz einen Luftsprung veranstaltet, als er es hörte.

Immerhin war sie _sein_ Mädchen und er hoffte inständig, dass sie das für immer sein würde. In dem Jahr, das er wieder auf der Straße verbracht hatte, dachte er jeden Tag an sie und sein Herz schmerzte, weil er wusste, dass es ihr wohl auch so ging. Jean hatte es ihm schon von Anfang an gesagt, dass Marie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, doch damals hing er noch tatsächlich dem Traum nach, irgendwann würde Jean sich von Scott trennen und sie würde ihn wählen. Doch nach dem vergangenen Jahr war er sich sicher, dass das nicht geschehen würde und er sah seine Gefühle zu Jean mehr als eine Schwärmerei an, die zu nichts geführt hätte, außer, dass er ihr weh getan hätte. Er seufzte, als er noch vor Sonnenaufgang die große Halle betrat und unschlüssig stehen blieb. Er hatte in der Einsamkeit versucht sich darüber klar zu werden, welche Gefühle ihn mit Rogue verbanden und ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, sie in der Schule zurückzulassen. Doch jedes Mal wenn er daran dachte, schalt er sich selbst dafür, denn sie musste zur Schule gehen, ihre Kräfte kontrollieren lernen und irgendwann vielleicht könnte sie mit ihm gehen. Er hatte das junge Mädchen liebgewonnen, hatte ihr von Anfang an sein Vertrauen geschenkt, was ihn selbst überraschte und er sorgte sich um sie. Doch auf der Reise hatte er noch mehr entdeckt, als bloße Sorge um sie und er musste erfahren, ob das nur ein Hirngespinst der Einsamkeit gewesen war oder ob er sich tatsächlich in Rogue verliebt hatte. Er betete für sie, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, denn er würde ihr weh tun, wenn sein rücksichtloser Teil sich in ihm breit machte und das war das letzte, was er wollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Benommenheit loszuwerden und machte sich dann zielstrebig auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Als er vor diesem angekommen war, hob er die Hand um zu klopfen, doch er hielt inne, er konnte sie schlecht zu so einer unmenschlichen Zeit wecken und ihr seine Liebe gestehen, also holte er Zettel und Stift aus seinem Rucksack und schrieb seine Gedanken für sie auf, auch weil er wusste, dass er es anders nicht hätte erklären können. Als er fertig war, war die weiße Seite voll von krakeligen kleinen Sätzen und er hätte sich schlagen können, dass er so einen Brief nicht in Ruhe geschrieben hatte, doch er faltete ihn zusammen und steckte einen Ring in den entstandenen Umschlag und legte diesen auf den Boden vor ihrer Tür. Er hatte ihn auf seiner Reise gekauft und hätte ihn Rogue gerne im Austausch gegen seine Marke gegeben, doch nun sollte sie ihn als Zeichen der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte bekommen und er hoffte, sie würde verstehen. So drehte er sich wieder um und verließ die Schule um in der nahegelegenen Stadt seine Seele baumeln zu lassen und Rogue Zeit zu geben, über seine Worte nachzudenken.

Als Rogue an diesem Morgen erwachte, lächelte sie den Sonnenstrahlen, die durch ihr Fenster fielen entgegen. So wie jeden morgen, schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett, griff nach Logans Marke und drückte einen Kuss darauf. Das war das einzige, was ihr von ihm geblieben war und mehr als einmal hatte sie geträumt, dass er schon bald zu ihr zurückkehren würde. Doch sie glaubte kaum daran, wohl eher hatte er sie vergessen und würde wohl nie wieder zurückkehren. Ein wenig wehmütig stand sie auf, duschte und schlüpfte dann in bequeme Sachen. Heute war Samstag und kein Unterricht, das hieß sie konnte den Tag genießen, der zudem noch ihr Geburtstag war. Sie hoffte, dass sie noch vor jedem anderen in der Küche ankam um sich den Rest der Packung Frühstückflocken zu sichern, also öffnete sie die Tür, doch vor ihren Füßen entdeckte sie ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier, hob es auf und fragte sich, wer ihr eine Nachricht hinterließ. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und faltete das Blatt auseinander, als ihr ein kleiner Goldring auf den Schoß fiel. Sie blickte erstaunt nieder und dann wieder auf das Blatt und begann zu lesen:

„_Liebe Marie._

_Ich schreibe dir, weil es noch zu früh ist, dich zu wecken und weil ich diese Worte wahrscheinlich so nicht über die Lippen bekäme. Ich gratuliere dir ganz herzlich zu deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag und hoffe, dass du einen schönen Tag haben wirst. Ich werde noch persönlich vorbeikommen um dir zu gratulieren und um mir abzuholen, was ich dir als Versprechen für meine Rückkehr gab. Doch ich bin nicht nur zurückgekommen um dir zu gratulieren, sondern auch weil ich dich vermisst habe. Ich bin nicht gut darin, Gefühle zu zeigen, doch in dem letzten Jahr ist es mir schwer gefallen fort zu bleiben, weil ich jeden Tag an dich denken musste und mich erinnerte, dass dir der Abschied so schwer fiel. Auch mir ist er schwergefallen, sollte es nicht so rübergekommen sein. Ich habe geschworen dich zu beschützen und da ich dich hier in bester Obhut wusste und genauso weiß, dass es der einzige Ort ist, wo du lernen kannst, mit deinen Kräften umzugehen, ließ ich dich zurück. Fakt ist, dass ich nicht mehr ohne dich gehen könnte. Ich habe in der Einsamkeit erst entdeckt, was du mir bedeutest und ich kann dich nicht noch mal zurücklassen, außer du wünschst es so. Ich weiß von deiner Beziehung mit Bobby und es tut mir leid, dass es nicht geklappt hat, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt stets eifersüchtig war. Ich weiß, ich bin ein gemeiner Mensch und sicherlich nicht gut für dich, doch diese Vernunft lässt die Gefühle, die ich für dich habe leider nicht verschwinden und so bitte ich dich eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Solltest du mit mir gehen wollen, wäre ich froh, doch solltest du hier bleiben, so werde ich nicht zurückkehren, weil ich weiß, dass es mich umbringen würde, dich wiederzusehen. _

_Du bedeutest mir alles, ich denke das weißt du. Lass mir deine Antwort zukommen. _

_Logan_

_PS: Der Ring ist für dich. Ich hoffe er gefällt dir."_

Tränen standen in ihren Augen, als sie immer noch fassungslos auf den Brief von Logan starrte. Hatte er wirklich geschrieben, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte? Dass er sie mitnehmen wollte? Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wie gut das Leben zu ihr war. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte sie gelernt ihre Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren und konnte andere Menschen berühren, das war, so dachte sie bis zu diesem Augenblick, der glücklichste Tag ihres Lebens gewesen, doch dieser Brief bewies, dass sie sich irrte. Sie hatte sich schon, als sie in seinem Laster saß, in Logan verliebt und dadurch, dass er der einzige Mensch war, der sich nicht scheute sie zu berühren, wurde diese Liebe von Tag zu Tag stärker. Sie hatte ihn vermisst, unendlich vermisst und sie war froh, dass er hier war. Sie steckte den Ring an ihren Finger und er passte auf Anhieb wie angegossen. Sie würde ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, ohne Zweifel! Dies würde der Anfang ihres neuen, glücklichen Lebens sein!

Logan kam erst spät am Abend wieder in die Schule zurück. Er hatte sich in der Dorfkneipe mit einem älteren Mann geprügelt und so für kurze Zeit vergessen, dass Rogue eine Entscheidung traf, die sein Leben verändern würde, egal in welche Richtung. Er hörte Musik als der die Flügeltür aufstieß und seine Marie singen. Er trat näher an den Raum, wo man anscheinend eine große Party für ihren Geburtstag organisiert hatte. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete durch die nur angelehnte Tür, wie Storm gerade versuchte Rogue dazu zu bewegen auf das Podest zu steigen und ein Lied zu singen. Er lächelte über Storms Enthusiasmus und dass Marie sich auch dazu hinreißen ließ, aufs Podest zu klettern. Er fasste sich ein Herz und betrat den Raum, blieb aber in Türnähe stehen und beobachtete die Situation. Keiner bemerkte ihn offensichtlich, außer der einen, die auf der Bühne stand und ihn wie einen Geist anstarrte, fast eine halbe Minute und dann zu lächeln begann. Er lächelte zurück und man hörte Storm aus dem Publikum rufen, dass sie doch endlich singen sollte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu der Menge der anwesenden Schüler und Lehrer und nahm das Mikrofon. „Okay, okay, ich werde Singen. Etwas anderes bleibt mir ja kaum übrig…." Maries Stimme war noch immer so zauberhaft wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte und Logan lächelte. Musik erklang und Rogue schloss die Augen und sang die erste Strophe.

„_Na na nana na na nana_

_I swear to tell the truth,_

_and nothing but the truth._

_Loving him ain't easy,_

_it's bad bad news, yeah."_

Bei diesen Worten lächelte sie Logan an und er grinste zurück, den kleinen Seitenhieb wohl verstehend.

„_Mamma says "use your head you don't need him,_

_look at all the shit he pulls you through"_

_Papa curses "baby girl if you don't leave him._

_There's nothing I can do for you, there's nothing I can doooo""_

Er wusste wen sie mit diesen Worten meinte, er wusste nur zu gut, wer ihre Gefühle verurteilen würde und ihn am liebsten fortjagen würden, dafür, dass er so ein junges Mädchen verführte.

„_He's a mean man,_

_but it's my man,_

_my man alone._

_He's a mean, mean one,_

_a son of a gun,_

_he keeps me by the telephone._

_He's a mean man,_

_my man, my man alone yeah_

_it's my man_

_my mean man"_

Bei diesen Worten machte sein Herz einen Sprung und auch die Anwesenden dürften verstanden haben, wem dieses Lied galt. Storm sah sich um und entdeckte ihn, sie lächelte ihn an und er schenkte ihr ein knappes Nicken.

„_He likes to mess around_

_is always in a mess_

_he likes to have a drink or two_

_before he gets down to rest yeah_

_knock knock, 6 o'clock in the morning_

_baby I've been missing you_

_He comes and goes without a warning_

_doing what he does (she sings do...)_

_doing what he does"_

Logans Grinsen wurde immer breiter, dieses Mädchen war keck genug ihn auf die Schippe zu nehmen und das machte sie nur umso liebenswerter.

"_He's a mean man_

_but it's my man_

_my man alone_

_he's a mean, mean one_

_son of a gun_

_keeps me by the telephone_

_he's a mean man_

_my man, my man alone yeah_

_it's my man (na na nana)_

_my mean man"_

Auch Bobby hatte ihn nun entdeckt und sah ihn an, als wäre er der Teufel persönlich. Er grinste nur umso breiter, falls das möglich war. Sie war sein Mädchen, seine Marie. Es machte ihn glücklich und er hoffte, sie fühlte das.

„_he lies and he cheats_

_he loves and he leaves_

_that's just the way it goes_

_but I do what I can_

_I stand by my man_

_I think he loves me_

_i think he knows_

_I think he knows"_

Sie wollte mit ihm gehen. Sie wollte bei ihm sein und ihm beistehen. Er wusste, dass sie seine Gedanken teilte, seine Gefühle und seine Ängste. Und er würde sie nicht mehr gehen lassen, sein Leben lang nicht. Er würde bei ihr sein, sie beschützen und sein Leben mit ihr teilen und ihr alles geben, was sie brauchte.

„_He's a mean man_

_but it's my man_

_my man alone_

_he's a mean, mean one_

_son of a gun_

_keeps me by the telephone_

_he's a mean man_

_my man_

_my man alone..._

_he's a mean man_

_my man_

_my man_

_my man alone..."_

Als Rogues Stimme verklang, richteten sich alle Augenpaare auf sie und sie wiederum hatte nur Augen für ihn und ihr Lächeln überstrahlte alles. Sie hob ihre Hand, an dem er mit Genugtuung den Ring erkannte, den er ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie stieg gemächlich vom Podest runter, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Anwesenden und kam direkt auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn und bekam fast einen Schock, als sie ihr Gesicht an seines schmiegte. Doch als nicht geschah, lächelte sie nur noch mehr und er stimmte mit ihr ein. „Happy Birthday", flüsterte Logan, bevor er seine Marie glücklich küsste.

Der Songtext ist von Stefanie Heinzmann. Wem meine kleine Idee gefallen hat, darf gerne ein Review hinterlassen. (:


	2. Yesterday

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören Marvel Comics. Der Songtext stammt von den Beatles.

Anmerkung: Dies wird vorerst das letzte Ficlet dieser Reihe sein. Geplant sind noch mehrere, aber mir fehlt momentan die Muse um nah bei den Charakteren zu bleiben. Einen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Darkness-Chan, die sich auch für dieses Fandom hat breitschlagen lassen und sich meinen Fehler angenommen hat. (;

_Yesterday._

„Halt an", schimpfte Marie und Logan schnaubte wütend, doch er tat, was sie sagte. Marie stieg aus und bemerkte, dass sie mitten in einem verlassenen Waldstück in Kanada war, aber das war ihr egal. „Werd erwachsen Logan!", keifte sie und stapfte in den Wald.

Logan wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte sie jetzt aufzuhalten. Solche Streitereien hatten sie nicht oft, seit sie die Manson verlassen hatten, aber wenn es dazu kam, war es besser zu warten bis Marie sich beruhigte, als es auszudiskutieren. Er wusste, wenn er ehrlich war, auch gar nicht, worum es bei diesem Streit gegangen war. Irgendetwas hatte er gesagt, was sie innerhalb von Sekunden auf Hundertachtzig gebracht hatte und seitdem hatte sie ihn nur noch angeschrien.

Tränen trübten Maries Blick als sie weiter in den Wald hineinlief. Als sie schließlich nichts mehr sehen konnte, ließ sie sich auf einen nahen Baumstumpf fallen und schluchzte. Sie waren nun schon ein gutes Jahr zusammen unterwegs. Nachdem sie ihren Abschluss bekommen hatte, hatten sie und Logan die Xavier High verlassen und seitdem lebten sie nahe der Straße, immer auf Achse und frei von allen Regeln. Sie liebte das Leben mit Logan, auch wenn es anders war als das, was sie gewöhnt gewesen war. Sie wechselten jede Woche den Ort, fuhren zeitweise tagelang durch die unendlichen Wälder Kanadas und jeder Ort den Logan ihr zeigte, gefiel ihr mehr als der letzte. Doch es gab Momente, da wünschte sie sich in die sichere Wärme der Manson zurück. Immer ein weiches Bett, Freunde die gleich nebenan wohnten und einen festen Rhythmus. Doch so schnell diese Wünsche gekommen waren, verblassten sie auch.

Doch was sie sich wirklich wünschte war, dass Logan mehr auf ihre Meinung eingehen würde. Für ihn war sie immer noch ein Kind, ein Kind, das er zwar liebte und behütete, aber welches er nur selten ernst nahm. Ihr Leben auf der Straße war von seinen Visionen und Plänen geprägt, wenn sie Wünsche hatte, versuchte er sie zwar bestmöglich zu erfüllen, aber im Grunde bestimmte er das gemeinsame Leben. Wieder einmal hatte er bestimmt, dass sie die nächsten Orte nicht besuchen würden, obwohl Marie so gerne in eines der Museen dort gegangen wäre. Er hatte keine Diskussion geduldet und sie mit den Worten „Du wirst sehen, es ist besser so" zurückgehalten. Daraufhin war Marie so wütend geworden, dass dieser Streit entflammt war. Und nun saß sie mitten in einem Wald in Kanada und weinte. Und je länger sie darüber nachdachte wurde ihr klar, dass sie weinte wie ein kleines Kind, das seine Schokolade nicht bekam. Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und schluckte ihre Wut hinunter. Sie musste mit Logan reden, sie durfte sich nicht in etwas verrennen, denn das würde sie nicht weiterbringen. Mit diesem Plan lief sie in die Richtung, wo sie den gemeinsamen Pickup vermutete.

Als sie näher kam hörte sie Gitarrenklänge und eine raue Männerstimme singen. Ihr Herz setzte für einige Schläge aus. War das etwa Logan? Sie blieb in Sichtweite stehen und lauschte der traurigen Stimme ihres Liebsten.

"_Yesterday, all my trouble seemed so far away. _

_Now it looks as though they`re here to stay, _

_oh I believe in Yesterday. _

_Suddenly, I`m not half the man, I used to be. _

_There`s a shadow hanging over me, _

_oh yesterday came suddenly."_

Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne, während er die Akkorde auf der Gitarre spielte. Sie wusste weder, dass diese sich noch auf der Ladefläche des Pickups befunden hatte, noch dass er sie so vermisste und so traurig war wegen des Streits. Die Schuldgefühle krochen noch tiefer in ihr Herz und eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. Was tat sie ihm nur an? Logan war niemals so traurig gewesen, er hatte immer gelächelt wenn er sie sah. Und jetzt saß er auf der Fahrerseite des Pickups und sah wesentlich älter und schwächer aus.

„_Why she had to go I don`t know, she wouldn´t say. _

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. _

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play. _

_Now I need a place to hide away, _

_oh I believe in yesterday."_

Als er geendet hatte, sah er in ihre Richtung und lächelte zaghaft. Marie rannte in dem Moment, wo sie sein Lächeln sah, los und schmiss sich in seine Arme. „Es tut mir so Leid", murmelte sie immer wieder unter Tränen. „Nein, mir tut es Leid, mein Schatz", flüsterte er und küsste ihr Haar. „Lass uns nie wieder streiten", kam es zwischen zwei Schluchzern von ihr. „Nie wieder", bestätigte Logan und drückte sie noch näher an sich. So standen sie einige Minuten und genossen die Nähe des anderen, denn es war beiden bewusst, dass die den Anderen brauchten wie die Luft zum Atmen. Ohne einander waren sie verloren in dieser Welt und würden daran zugrunde gehen.

Nachdem die Tränen auf Maries Wangen getrocknet waren, hielt Logan sie leicht von sich um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Wollen wir jetzt weiterfahren? Ich glaube ich kenne ein tolles Restaurant in der nächsten Stadt, was dir sicherlich gefallen wird. Und dort bleiben wir dann und morgen sehen wir uns das Örtchen mal an. Was meinst du?", fragte er seine geliebte Marie, die ihn anstrahlte und nickte. Marie reckte sich zu seiner Wange hoch und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss, was von Seiten ihres Geliebten mit einem Knurren bedacht wurde. Dann stieg sie ins Auto und die zwei verliebten ließen die Wälder Kanadas hinter sich.


End file.
